


Meeting the Family

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, starts in the middle of sex but it doesn't really go anywhere sorry, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ron’s worrying about bringing Draco home for the holidays for the first time. Draco would just like that not to interrupt them in the bedroom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/gifts).

> Originally posted [here](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/614561.html) for Rare Pair Shorts' 2017 Winter Exchange.

Draco groaned, head thrown back on the pillow. Just a little more. Just a little more…

The slick movement on his dick slowed more and more, the impending edge of orgasm dissolving into disatisfaction. Draco groaned again, this time in frustration, and reached out to push Ron away. His head came up — an adorably confused look on his face, though Draco would never say as much — his mouth damp and shiny with spit.

“What?” Ron asked. “Was I doing something wrong?”

“I’d say not paying adequate attention to the matter at hand is doing something wrong, yes,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “What has you so distracted?”

Ron winced. “Just thinking.”

“Thinking about…” he prompted. He hitched the sheet around his waist, moving to sit up straighter. It looked like the mood was totally broken, so he wasn’t really expecting to resume the interrupted blowjob anytime soon.

“The holidays. My family. All the, you know,” Ron said, gesturing vaguely.

Draco did know. It was what they’d been talking about for weeks, ever since Mrs. Weasley asked if Ron was coming home for the holidays and he spontaneously announced that he’d be there with a date.

The problem was that none of the other Weasleys had any idea he and Draco had been dating for the past two years. Mrs. Weasley was probably expecting a nice, cute little witch for the holidays. Having Draco there was sure to be an uncomfortable if not downright disappointing shock, as would the fact that Ron wasn’t exactly interested in witches at all.

Ron was still trying to figure out which of those was worth worrying about more, so he was just constantly worrying about everything. Draco was taking a more practical approach. To him, it didn’t really matter what they thought or not; his and Ron’s relationship wouldn’t change. But it was still Ron’s family, so he knew he just had to support his boyfriend through the worry.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be annoyed at an interrupted blowjob though.

“How about a trip to Diagon Alley so we can get the last of the gifts for your family,” Draco suggested after a moment of consideration. “Take your mind off things for awhile, yeah?”

Ron made a face, never really a fan of shopping, but nodded. “Alright,” he said. “But we’re picking this up later. And I promise not to get distracted again.”

***

A week and several apologetic blowjobs later, it was time to meet Ron’s family. Draco and Ron disapparated from their apartment in the early afternoon, arriving at the foot of a path that Draco assumed led up to the Burrow. He turned around and there it was, a rambling, slightly crooked looking house at the crest of the hill. It was exactly the sort of house he might have imagined the Weasleys would live in.

“So… there it is,” Ron said, gesturing toward the house. “I guess we should go up?”

“If you still want to celebrate the holidays with your family, I suppose so,” Draco replied with a fond, if slightly exasperated, eyeroll. He brushed his fingers soothingly against Ron’s for a moment before he started walking up the hill. “Let’s go.”

He heard Ron sigh before following behind, tromping his way through the high grass that grew up in the cracks between the paving stones of the path. It probably wasn’t used very often except by visitors, since family would be able to apparate directly into the house. Draco felt his stomach clench a little with the thought that if all went well today, he would soon be counted in that.

They were within just a few feet of the door when it suddenly swing open and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway, a huge smile on her face that shrunk only a little when her eyes landed on Draco. Ron stepped in front of him, letting his mother envelop him in a big before he stepped back a little.

“Hi, mum,” he said, voice full of forced cheerfulness. His nerves had apparently only gotten worse at seeing his mother. “Going to let us in?”

“Of course, of course,” she replied, immediately bustling them in and shutting the door behind them. They followed her into the living room, full almost to bursting with Ron’s other relatives. “But I thought you were bringing your girlfriend, dear. Not that I'm not happy to have a friend of yours instead!”

The corner of Draco’s mouth crooked up a little in a parody of a smile. He was quite sure she’d rather not have him in her house but was too polite to say so. That was alright. Their families had a long and painful history, and she hadn’t had the impetus to move past it that he and Ron had.

“Actually Mum,” he started, eyes darting around, taking in the confused and expectant looks around the room, “I just said I was brining a date. So, er, here he is. My date. Surprise?”

There was silence for a long, uncomfortable beat before Ginny, seated in the corner, burst into laughter. Everyone’s eyes immediately went to her, an admonition on Mrs. Weasley’s lips. Draco felt something sour rise in his throat. Out of all the reactions he’d thought there might be, laughter wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t sure how to deal with that.

“Sorry, sorry,” she finally gasped out, wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks. She rose from her seat and strode over to hug her brother, hands on his arms even as she moved back. “It’s just… out of all of us, of course you’d be the one to kick up such a fuss. But I’m happy for you.” She glanced over at Draco with what seemed to be a genuine smile on her face. “Both of you.”

“Thanks, Gin,” Ron said quietly, cheeks burning. Draco nodded his thanks as well, not yet trusting his voice.

“Oh, she’s right of course,” Mrs. Weasley said, letting out a sigh. “We love you no matter who you bring home, Ron. And Draco… welcome to the family.”

A moment later, Draco found himself in the middle of a Weasley family mob. Everyone seemed determined to hug them both and reassure them that they were happy to have them for the holidays. It was a little overwhelming for Draco, unused to both the number of family members and the free shows of affection. Ron was at his side, a comforting presence in this confusing — but not necessarily unwanted, he had to admit — press of people.

He snaked a hand down, intertwining their fingers and giving them a squeeze that was immediately returned. That hadn’t been so bad at all.


End file.
